


Cake and Bake

by angelcakes12332



Series: Oh The Things Darcy Could Be. [5]
Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: And i will give it to him, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis - Freeform, Darcy bakes, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcyland, F/M, Funfetti cake mention, One Shot, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Under Thirty minute challenge, and Tony wants to help, tony deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakes12332/pseuds/angelcakes12332
Summary: A short and Fluffy thing I wrote from a writing prompt on Pinterest. I bet you can guess which one XD





	Cake and Bake

**Author's Note:**

> New/short addition to the collection!! Enjoy!!!

Darcy blindly tapped the photo for auto dial and pressed speaker. She noted the phone ringing and the sound of the phone being answered, she quickly spoke before the woman could make an excuse. “I have 50 boxes of cake mix, we need to start making cakes ASAP, where are you?"

“I think you got the wrong number but count me in anyway, it sounds like fun!”  A familiar voice trilled over the line.

“Tony? Why do you have Jane’s phone?”

“Not Jane’s phone, sparky. Now tell me more about this cake baking bonanza and how do I get one?”

Darcy let out a huff as she glanced at her phone, and yup, Tony’s face was looking exasperatedly up at her from his icon. She smiled at the memory of taking the picture. She wasn’t sure how the genius had wormed his way into her heart but…

“Darce? You still there? Come on I want a funfetti cake! Please tell me one of those fifty boxes of cake mix is funfetti?”

Darcy let out a small laugh eyeing the five boxes of said cake mix. “What did you do to deserve a funfetti cake Tony?”

“Excuse me? what did I—Listen Sparky, this entire team of misfits are living in my tower.”

“Uh uh Tin Man, you’ve used that excuse twice this week.”

“Have you seen Thor’s Pop tart diet? I’m pretty sure Pepper had to set up an expense report for that alone.”

Darcy let out a thoughtful hum. “Man does love his blueberry poptarts.”

“Do we have an agreement?”

Darcy let out a chuckle at the hopefulness in his voice. “There’s like fifty boxes of cake mix up here Tony, and I’m pretty sure Jane bailed.”

“Say no more.”

Darcy frowned as the call ended. With a shrug, she began separating the cake mixes into their respective categories.

The elevator dinged just as she finished prepping the large island counter with mixing bowls and ingredients. Big Bertha, the light blue stand mixer she’d claimed upon moving into the tower, had an array of attachments. This whole process was going to be made easier by the interchangeable bowl feature alone.

“Iron man, prepped and ready to go,” Tony trilled as he stepped into the kitchen.

Darcy let out a huff before pointing to the boxes of cake mix with a raised brow.  “Pick one a flavor and get started. I’m assuming you’re familiar with the process of reading instructions.”

Tony let out a scoff rolling up his sleeves as he headed for the sink to wash his hands. “I got this, sparky.”

Darcy quickly fell into her baking rhythm, cracking eggs, mixing in oil. She was just pouring the fourth bowl of mix into a baking pan when the sound of cursing drew her from her haze. She turned around confused and a startled laugh escaped her as she took in Tony’s disposition. There was cake batter in his hair, on his clothes on the.. “How did you get it on the ceiling?” she asked with a giggle.

“I don’t got this,” He admitted.

“Clearly.” Sitting down her bowl she grabbed a towel from the drawer before wetting it’s end with hot water.

Luckily, he’d already turned off the mixer she noted handing him the towel, but as she peered into the bowl she frowned. “You do know you're only supposed to use the egg yolk, the egg shells go in the trash.”

Darcy barely blinked as Tony’s finger darted into the bowl before he smeared a trail of batter along her cheek.

“Smart ass.” He said with a smirk.

Darcy sent him a small glare. “You did not.”

“You were looking a little too clean over there, doesn’t even look like you were baking.”

“Oh really?” she asked, picking up the plastic spatula before scooping up a glump of batter.

Tony’s eyes widened as he took a step back. “Now wait just a se--”

Darcy didn’t hesitate to fling the batter at him, a long line of chocolate appearing from his forehead down to his chin. She let out a gasp of a laugh at his startled look.

“You better run.” He warned, his eyes glinting with mirth.

Darcy squealed as she darted around the counter with Tony hot on her heels.

Strong arms encircled her waist before she was lifted into the air.

“Tony!!!” she laughed.

She let out a huff as he dropped her onto the couch, her eyes widening as he straddled her waist her arms pinned along her thighs, his intent clear.

 “Don—“ Her words cut off as he began a tickle assault along her ribs, her laughter echoing throughout the common floor.

She let out a gasp when he brushed against the underside of her chest.

He paused at the noise. “Apologize.” he said with a grin.

Darcy quickly shook her head. “Never.”

“You asked for it.” he murmured.

Darcy repressed a shiver as he lifted the edge of her shirt to her belly button. “Tony,” She warned.

Tony looked up at her with a raised brow. “One more chance to apologize.”

Darcy narrowed her gaze. “You wouldn’t.”

Tony shrugged before taking in a breath of air and pressing his open mouth to her stomach. His scratchy facial hair was quickly forgotten as he let out the breath, a loud farting noise reverberating against her stomach.

She let out a shrill laugh at the feeling as he did it again, before finally she breathlessly apologized.

The sound of the elevator dinging froze them both.

“Darcy?”

Tony’s looked up over the couch, “Darcy is otherwise occupied.”

“What?” Jane asked clearly confused.

Darcy managed to prop herself up high enough to peak over the couch.

Jane’s eyes widened, before she slowly backed her way into the elevator. “Alright, looks like your good here.”

“She’s good!”

“I’m good!”

She and Tony trilled at the same time.

“Right.” Jane huffed, as the elevator doors closed in front of her.

Tony turned back to her with a grin. “Now, about that funfetti cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Did you guess which prompt it was from?  
> I'm not sure of it's origin, but as I mentioned my cousin and I were challenging each other to write using a prompt the other person chose in under thirty minutes! It was fun, and I hope you all enjoyed it!! Comments are always welcome!!!


End file.
